Red String of Fate
by MissCareless
Summary: Tres historias. Tres vidas. Jamás volverías a cometer los mismos errores, jamás volverías a caer en las mismas circunstancias, jamás tropezarías con la misma piedra si ya sabes dónde se encuentra, pero... ¿serías capaz de no volver a enamorarte jamás de la misma persona?
1. Capítulo 1 (XXVII)

**Disclaimer**

Algunos de los personajes aquí descritos pertenecen a la serie de The CW, _The 100_ , y por tanto son propiedad de Jason Rothenberg, su creador, y en última instancia de Kass Morgan quien escribió la trilogía de libros en que la serie se inspira. Las situaciones, historia y diálogos corren por cuenta propia.

 **Aclaraciones**

Es importante para entender el fic que éste se desarrolla en tres etapas temporales distintas: al inicio de cada capítulo indicaré entre paréntesis el siglo al que hago referencia. Estas tres historias, pues, son paralelas y siempre compartirán los mismos personajes principales.

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

 **(XXVII)**

 **Capítulo 1**

El calor era abrasador. Una auténtica tortura que vivía día tras día sin excepción alguna. Se incorporó con cuidado y secó las gotas de sudor que caían por su frente. Por suerte, las densas gafas protectoras que cubrían sus ojos habían impedido cualquier tipo de contacto con los mismos. Unas gafas que le resultaban de lo más desagradables pues se pegaban a su piel y pesaban una barbaridad.

– Te noto dispersa, Griffin –la voz de su compañero de turno la distrajo. El joven se acercó a ella con una sonrisa burlona pintada en el rostro.

– Son estas estúpidas gafas, me molestan –masculló entre dientes.

– Pueden molestarte todo lo que quieras, pero sabes que es obligatorio llevarlas para estar aquí.

– Lo sé, Bellamy, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes –rodó los ojos y arqueó la espalda, relajando los músculos.

– De todos modos hemos terminado por hoy, ¿qué te parece si volvemos?

– Pues que es lo más inteligente que has dicho en todo el día –el moreno le lanzó una mirada fulminante y ella rió.

Dejar su puesto en la perforadora era toda una alegría. Las jornadas de trabajo eran de más de nueve horas y había instantes en los que se sentía morir, pero no podía detenerse. Necesitaban el agua. Bellamy fue el que se acercó primero a la enorme puerta de acero que blindaba la salida de la central y entonces se volteó hacia ella.

– Si haces los honores… –con la mano le señaló el detector con sensor de infrarrojos que había instalado justo a un lateral de la salida.

– El día que entiendas que esta clase de caballerismos no van conmigo nos llevaremos mejor –pasó por delante de su compañero entre las risas de este y se situó junto al sensor. Aquel era su ritual diario, esperar a que la identificaran y le dieran permiso para poder abandonar su puesto de trabajo. En cuanto oyó el pitido de confirmación se separó y echó a andar.

– ¡Pero espérame!

El sol la cegó al abrirse las compuertas y parpadeó por inercia. Estaban a casi cuarenta grados pese a ser invierno. En realidad no le encontraba sentido alguno a que conservaran el antiguo sistema de estaciones pues para ella sólo habían dos tipos de meses: los calurosos y los insoportablemente calurosos.

– Lo que me ha costado alcanzarte –jadeó Bellamy– ¿acaso no me oías?

– No te escuchaba, que es distinto –sonrió de lado y se subió en su motocicleta. Al encenderla el rugido del motor hizo que se le erizara la piel. Amaba aquel pedazo de metal con ruedas– ¿Subes?

– Claro –el moreno se colocó en la parte trasera de la moto y se sujetó a los agarres.

Clarke deslizó la mano por el acelerador y emprendieron el camino a través de la arena. Una arena resquebrajada, seca, áspera y de un color cobrizo muy vivo. Todo era tierra a su alrededor y ella ya no era capaz de recordar el tacto o la humedad de la hierba. Con todo, tenían mucha suerte de no encontrarse en pleno desierto, conocía colonias que habían tenido que sobrevivir entre la fina y ardua tierra de esos parajes y muy pocas eran las que habían logrado mantenerse. En su caso se encontraban en la superficie de lo que anteriormente había sido un gran río y esa era la principal virtud de su emplazamiento, pues eran capaces de extraer el agua para posteriormente convertirla en apta para el consumo.

Rocosos montículos varaban una tierra en la que no crecía nada de provecho, una tierra muerta. Y era en esas mismas colinas en las que se habían visto obligados a refugiarse desde hacía más de 600 años. El rastro de polvareda que levantaban las ruedas de su motocicleta se perdía y se elevaba hacia aquel cielo azul, completamente despejado. Casi lamentó abandonar la zona más llanera para empezar a ascender por la vertiginosa carretera que conducía a la entrada del complejo que ellos llamaban "hogar". Llegaron a la explanada que vaticinaba la entrada del "Monte Washington" no sin antes haber tenido que maniobrar un par de veces para esquivar rocas y pedregales inoportunos. Frenó con delicadeza, ya que lo último que quería era levantar más polvo, y apagó el motor.

– Al fin en casa –Bellamy suspiró y bajó de la motocicleta– creo que en cuanto llegue me daré una ducha.

– ¿Aún te quedan litros por consumir? Te he visto beber mucha agua –Clarke también bajó y sujetó el volante del vehículo, empujándolo hasta la entrada.

– No me seas amargada, ni siquiera había pensado en eso… –hizo una mueca de agonía y ella rió.

– Tú no seas tan crío, ya sabes que esas cosas hay que mirarlas, órdenes de Jaha –pronunció lo último en un tono tan solemne que a ambos les dio una carcajada.

– Es parte de mi encanto –el moreno sonrió con tanta pedantería que no pudo evitar que le respondiera con un pequeño golpe en la nariz.

– ¿Haces tú ahora los honores? –extendió la mano y le señaló la gigantesca compuerta de hormigón armado. Bellamy asintió.

La entrada al "Monte Washington" siempre la había fascinado y horrorizado a partes iguales. Una enorme estructura de más de siete metros de altura capaz de soportar la entrada de cualquier vehículo al complejo. En el firme arco que bordeaba la puerta se podía leer el nombre del lugar con unas letras algo carcomidas por el paso del tiempo. El moreno se acercó al sensor de infrarrojos que había adherido a la compuerta y éste reaccionó al identificarle. Un grave estruendo predijo la apertura del complejo y los mecanismos y engranajes comenzaron a girar.

– Ya puedes despedirte del sol por hoy –el joven se giró y la miró, risueño.

La puerta precedía un túnel concienzudamente iluminado a ambos lados. Clarke se acercó a su amigo y se introdujeron en el complejo, oyendo cómo la entrada se cerraba a sus espaldas. Siempre le embargaba una pequeña sensación de claustrofobia cuando eso ocurría. Pese a haberse criado allí toda su vida, más de 17 años, seguía sin acostumbrarse. Había algo en su interior que le gritaba que ese no era su sitio. Siguieron caminando hasta que Clarke vislumbró el parking.

– Ve yendo, yo iré a dejar la moto –Bellamy asintió y se despidió de ella alzando la mano.

La joven se desvió por uno de los caminos que emanaban del túnel principal y alcanzó el aparcamiento. El lugar no era excesivamente grande pues pocas familias en "Monte Washington" podían permitirse el lujo de tener un vehículo y, por ese motivo, ella tenía gran facilidad a la hora de dejar su motocicleta. A pesar de ello, le gustaba aparcarla siempre en el mismo sitio: la plaza F-012. Aún no entendía por qué pero ese número le inspiraba algo… no sabía cómo describirlo pero sentía que debía ser bueno.

Tras dejar su moto, volvió al túnel principal y se decidió a tomar el ascensor para bajar a la planta -7. La distribución de los hogares en el complejo se hacía por renta y por clase profesional de la familia: cuanto mayor fuera el grado de tu profesión o de tu reputación te encontrarías más cerca de la superficie. El motor del ascensor se detuvo y sus puertas se abrieron.

Los túneles de la planta -7 eran mucho más estrechos que los de la entrada. Sus paredes, recubiertas por piedra de un blanco roto y sucio, tenían pequeños respiraderos junto a los que se percibía una leve y frágil brisa de aire. Caminó hasta llegar a su casa, la puerta 704. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y giró, abriéndose paso por el interior del recibidor.

– Estoy en casa.

– Clarke, ven, rápido –su hermano asomó la cabeza desde el comedor y volvió a esconderse casi al segundo– no puedes perderte esto.

– Voy, voy –suspiró con una sonrisa en los labios. Su hermano Jasper, a pesar de ser mayor que ella por cinco años, era todo un remolino. Acarició la madera de la pequeña mesita que adornaba el recibidor y se detuvo unos instantes ante la fotografía de sus padres. Rozó el cristal con la yema de los dedos– estoy en casa… –susurró.

– ¡Clarke! –si algo caracterizaba a Jasper era su poca paciencia.

– Que ya voy –alargó la última vocal y pasó al comedor, o al menos lo que ellos entendían como tal pues se trataba de una simple habitación semi-vacía. La sala tenía lo justo: una mesa de madera con dos sillas a sus extremos, un sofá hecho trizas y el mueble que sujetaba un televisor de lo más rudimentario– ¿Qué era eso tan importante que querías que viera?

– Mírale –comentó con desprecio señalando la pantalla del televisor– viviendo de lujo gracias al sudor de nuestra frente –la imagen a la que su hermano se refería era el canciller de la colonia, Thelonius Jaha, dando su habitual discurso de celebración por el Resurgimiento. Jasper no tardó en subir el volumen del aparato.

[...] … _Por eso, conciudadanos, el Gobierno Unitario pide que sigáis esforzándoos día a día a fin de mantener esta hermandad, de preservarla y cuidarla como si vuestra vida dependiera de ello. Sabemos que se han tenido que llevar a cabo muchos sacrificios para que pudiéramos alcanzar el nivel de prosperidad que hoy día celebramos, pero ha merecido la pena. Hoy, más que nunca, me siento orgulloso de decir que las puertas de La Ciudad de Luz se abrirán un año más para que todos podamos celebrar el día del Resurgimiento. Por supuesto que…_ [...]

– Se lo tiene creído, ¿no crees? –su hermano no despegaba la mirada de la pantalla– y pensar que él es quien es porque así lo han determinado desde arriba, porque nosotros no tenemos el mismo chip que tiene él –ahora la miró a ella y se tocó el cuello a la altura de la oreja izquierda mientras esgrimía una cínica sonrisa– nosotros somos ganado de segunda.

– De ser un animal seguro que serías una cabra porque desde luego que estás como una –bromeó sonriendo mientras le revolvía el pelo.

– Puede que tengas razón, pero esta cabra ya está cansada de serlo y mañana pienso demostrarlo.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –su sonrisa se había esfumado al contemplar el brillo de determinación en los ojos de su hermano.

– Vamos a sabotear el mensaje del canciller Jaha.


	2. Capítulo 2 (XIX)

**Comentarios**

¡Buenas! Con este capítulo retrocedemos un poco en el tiempo. Espero que os guste y que dejéis comentarios de qué os está pareciendo la historia (o de cuál es vuestra favorita, de momento). Saludos ;)

* * *

 **(XIX)**

 **Capítulo 2**

El canto de los pájaros era lo único que se abría paso ante aquel silencio desolador. Nadie osaba decir nada, nadie quería decir nada. El doctor Jackson dio media vuelta y se cruzó de bruces con los interrogantes y suplicantes ojos de Grace Becher. El hombre torció el gesto y agachó la mirada y fue ahí cuando lo supo, cuando todos lo supieron. No había nada que hacer. La Sra. Becher se desplomó sobre el mullido sillón de terciopelo de la antesala y a ella se le cortó la respiración.

– Si logra superar esta noche será todo un milagro. Sra. Becher –apoyó la mano sobre el respaldo del sillón con suma delicadeza– ha hecho todo lo que ha podido –esa fue su sentencia. El doctor levantó la vista y posó sus ojos en ella –Srta. Becher... –inclinó la cabeza e hizo una breve reverencia antes de avanzar hacia la salida de la habitación. Conforme los pasos de aquel hombre se alejaban, su madre se llevó las manos a la cara y la cubrió con ellas.

Tenía la mente en blanco, no era capaz de pensar en nada. Oía los intentos fallidos de su madre por acallar el llanto mientras ella permanecía de pie, hierática, justo en el mismo lugar en que había estado esperando por el diagnóstico del doctor Jackson. El incesante cantar de los pájaros cesó por un segundo y fue entonces cuando la realidad vino de golpe hacia ella, como un fuerte oleaje cargado de dureza e impasibilidad. Se tambaleó unos segundos y se llevó la mano al pecho, intentando contener la opresión que éste albergaba.

– Clarke... –la Sra. Becher la llamó en un susurro– hay que explicárselo a Charlotte... –las palabras se arrastraban al salir de su boca, cortadas por pequeños sollozos– tu hermana también debería saberlo –en ese instante supo que su madre le estaba encomendando a ella la ardua tarea de comunicarle aquello que tanto le pesaba a su hermana pequeña. Aunque su corazón quería suplicarle que la relevara de semejante carga también sabía que ella no estaba en condiciones de poder hablar con nadie en ese momento.

– Si pudiera hallarla hablaría con ella... pero me temo que desde anoche no he sido capaz de verla –cruzó las manos– seguramente habrá vuelto a esconderse en algún lugar de la casa... sigue siendo igual de inmadura.

– No puedes culparla, Clarke, tiene sólo diez años.

– Edad más que suficiente para saber que ahora más que nunca necesitamos estar juntas, mamá.

– Ya hablaremos de eso en otro momento –zanjó cualquier intento de continuar con su conversación– ahora ve a buscarla y habla con ella.

– De acuerdo –cogió aire y salió de la antesala a paso breve. No podía decir que le fuera a costar encontrar a su hermana pequeña pues no poseían una propiedad inmensa y tampoco un terreno ejemplar. Su familia siempre había vivido en la modestia y aquello jamás le había importado lo más mínimo. Con todo, Charlotte siempre se las ingeniaba para encontrar aquel escondrijo idóneo que nadie salvo ella era capaz de ver.

Subió las estropeadas escaleras de madera con el mayor sigilo que pudo, pues éstas crujían a cada paso que daba, y llegó al primer piso. Los primeros intentos por encontrar a la pequeña resultaron del todo fallidos ya que no había rastro de ella ni en la habitación principal ni en sus dormitorios ni en la habitación de invitados. Suspiró, su conciencia ya cargaba con suficiente como para tener que ocuparse de la absurdez de juego que Charlotte había empezado. Volvió a bajar las escaleras y se cruzó con uno de los sirvientes de la casa, el Sr. Finnegan, un hombre de mediana edad y cabello canoso.

– Srta. Becher –la saludó con una reverencia– si me permite la osadía... creo que he encontrado aquello que con tanto ímpetu busca.

– Por favor, indíqueme dónde se encuentra –el sirviente asintió y la joven marchó a su lado en dirección a la cocina. Gran parte del servicio se encontraba ya allí, recogiendo, limpiando o cocinando la que sería su cena. Al verla llegar todos la saludaron con amabilidad y calidez y ella hizo lo propio. Entonces, con un disimulado gesto, el Sr. Finnegan le señaló el pequeño portón entreabierto del armario de la despensa– gracias –le susurró ella otorgándole una mirada cómplice.

Clarke aprovechó el ajetreo de la cocina para acercarse lentamente al armario y, una vez que lo alcanzó, se agachó hasta ponerse a la altura de su compuerta. Tiró de la anilla y de entre la penumbra de su interior pudo divisar los dorados y rizados cabellos de su hermana pequeña. Charlotte estaba hecha un ovillo, acurrucada sobre la madera de nogal de aquella despensa y con las mejillas más sonrosadas que nunca. Verla así le produjo cierta ternura. Extendió las manos para sujetarla y la atrajo hacia sí, incorporándose con ella en brazos.

– ¿Clarke? –su hermana entreabrió los ojos y ronroneó.

– Shhh... sigue durmiendo –besó su frente y se echó a andar, encaminándose a la salida de la cocina– gracias a todos por cuidar de ella –echó una última mirada cándida al servicio y abandonó la sala.

Subir de nuevo los escalones, esta vez con su hermana en brazos, se le hizo un poco más pesado pero en cuanto la dejó acostada sobre su cama no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. La cubrió con la manta y se sentó a su lado, acariciándole con ternura la mejilla. Fue entonces cuando se percató que éstas estaban ligeramente húmedas. Probablemente Charlotte había estado llorando hasta dormirse. Se mordió el labio, impotente, pues nadie debía sentir un sufrimiento así jamás. Al intentar incorporarse una mano la detuvo.

– ¿Dónde está mamá? –le preguntó su hermana en un hilo de voz.

– Cuidando de nuestro padre –paseó sus dedos por el dorado cabello de la pequeña.

– No va a mejorar... ¿verdad? –musitó y a Clarke se le instaló un denso nudo en la garganta– he oído cómo se iba el doctor Jackson... nunca se había ido tan pronto –la joven intentó articular palabra pero no fue capaz, en su lugar se limitó a estrechar con fuerza la mano de Charlotte con la suya. Ver cómo la pequeña la miraba, entendiendo su gesto, hizo que sus ojos comenzaran a inundarse en lágrimas– ¿Dormirás conmigo hoy? –no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir en silencio.


	3. Capítulo 3 (XIX)

**Seguimos con el . Siento no haber actualizado antes pero después de los sucesos del episodio 3x07 no estaba del todo de humor... (no diré nada más por no hacer spoiler). Espero que os guste y os siga interesando la historia! Así que ya sabéis, cualquier opinión no dudéis en compartirla ;)**

* * *

 **(XIX)**

 **Capítulo 3**

Es un hecho irrefutable e irrevocable de la sociedad que la fortuna deba heredarse de padres a hijos varones. No hay excepción alguna y tampoco la habría para los tres miembros restantes de la familia Becher. Clarke lo sabía y su madre también. Quizás era por ese mismo motivo por el que intentaba evitar cualquier tipo de conversación sobre el futuro que les depararía su actual situación. Hacía ya semanas que Grace Becher vestía de luto, un atuendo negro de rigor, pero se negaba a asimilar lo ocurrido. Algo así podía decir de su hermana, Charlotte, quien andaba más desaparecida que nunca y, si se la encontraba, no dudaba un sólo segundo a rehuirla. Fue así como, sin pretenderlo, se descubrió a si misma cargando con todo el peso de encontrar un nuevo hogar para su familia. Ardua tarea pues en esos precisos instantes carecían de fortuna alguna ya que el patrimonio de su querido padre había pasado al sucesor masculino más próximo, su tío Jake.

– Deberíamos preparar la habitación de invitados para cuando llegue el tío Jake, mamá –le instó mientras ésta hacia el ademán de cortar un trozo de pavo.

– Deberíamos... –se limitó a repetir sus palabras y rodeó los guisantes con el tenedor.

– El otro día vi a Charlotte correr desnuda por el jardín.

– Desnuda por el jardín...

– ¿Pero acaso me estás escuchando? –no pudo evitarlo y dio un golpe contra la mesa– No eres la única que está sufriendo, mamá. Puedo entender que no quieras hacerte a la idea pero ya ha pasado un tiempo y necesitamos seguir adelante. Si no deseas hacerlo por ti misma, ni por mí, piensa en Charlotte –los oscuros ojos de Grace se fijaron en ella por primera vez en mucho tiempo y Clarke suspiró– yo tampoco estoy bien, pero lo estoy intentando...

– Yo... –la Sra. Becher movió los labios pero no llegó a articular palabra alguna, en su lugar se levantó de la silla y dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa– buenas noches –tras su despedida dio media vuelta y abandonó el comedor.

La situación estaba torciéndose a marchas forzadas. Ya ni siquiera tenía hambre pero sabía que debía esforzarse por comer pues si caía enferma sería la ruina. Pinchó un par de trozos de pavo y se los llevó a la boca, masticándolos sin ganas. Si su padre hubiera estado ahí seguro que se las ingeniaría para sacarles a todas una sonrisa. El Sr. Becher era un hombre atento y amable, quizás el más loable de todos cuantos habitaban aquel lugar, y ella no se sentía a su altura. ¿Sería Jake así, parecido a su padre? Por cuanto sabía de él, no demasiado.

Jake heredó las tierras y la fortuna de sus abuelos a pesar de ser el menor. Todo porque su padre decidió tomar como esposa a Grace Patterson, una mujer cuyo nivel de vida estaba muy por debajo del suyo. Sus abuelos, no obstante, seguían enviándole a Thomas cinco mil libras anuales para mantener a su familia, una cantidad que su padre devolvía siempre y que dejó de percibir cuando Jake tomó el control. Un hombre solitario y extraño, así le describían muchos. Mañana ese hombre que, pese a tener lazos familiares con ella, no conocía de nada pasaría a tener su destino entre sus manos. Y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y resopló con amargura.

– Srta. Becher –la voz del Sr. Finnegan la sacó de sus pensamientos– ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿La comida es de su agrado? Casi no ha probado bocado.

– No se preocupe, Sr. Finnegan –sonrió– Todo está perfectamente –volvió a sonreír y el sirviente le hizo una leve reverencia antes de salir del salón.

Había vuelto a quedarse sola. No podía negar que no echara de menos a su madre o a su hermana, pero pequeños momentos de tranquilidad como aquel le eran muy preciados. Sobre todo ahora que debía lidiar con tantos conflictos y con la irremediable tristeza que le embargaba la pérdida de su padre. Dio un par de bocados más a su cena, mordiscos que se le hacían eternos, y optó por subir a su habitación.

La luz de las velas marcaban su camino por una casa más que nunca inundada por la penumbra. Llegó a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras ella. En el momento en que empezó a desvestirse y se deshizo de su corsé respiró con alivio pues el camisón que usaba para dormir era mucho más cómodo. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y trasladó la vela que iluminaba la estancia hasta su mesita de noche. Fue entonces cuando notó unos fríos pies en su espalda y se levantó sobresaltada. Al girarse pudo ver el risueño rostro de Charlotte saliendo de entre las sábanas y sus pequeños ojos, oscuros como los de su madre, clavados en ella.

– Casi me matas del susto –le recriminó volviendo a sentarse en la cama.

– Deberías haberte visto, ha sido muy divertido –intentó volver a increparle su broma pero era la primera vez en muchos días que veía a Charlotte reír así que se limitó a acariciarle la cabeza y meterse dentro de las sábanas.

– ¿Hoy tampoco quieres dormir en tu cuarto?

– Hace frío allí...

– Hace frío en cualquier parte, Charlotte.

– Aquí no –la pequeña se acercó y se acurrucó a su lado. Clarke le dio un tierno beso en la frente– ¿Cuándo vendrá el tío Jake?

– Mañana, quizás.

– ¿Y se quedará mucho tiempo?

– No lo sé... pero ahora él es el dueño de esta casa, así que puede quedarse todo el tiempo que desee –sonrió con amargura.

– No me gusta.

– ¿El qué?

– El tío Jake.

– ¿Por qué? Aún no le conocemos así que no deberíamos formarnos una idea sobre él.

– No me importa, no me gusta y punto –sentenció con una mueca de disgusto.

– Está bien, pero procura que él no se de cuenta de tu desagrado, ¿de acuerdo? –paseó los dedos por los rizos de la pequeña y le sonrió– de momento vamos ya a dormir –Charlotte asintió y Clarke giró brevemente el cuerpo para soplar y apagar la última vela que permanecía encendida en el dormitorio.

La noche fue menos fría de lo esperado. Debía admitir que tener a su hermana pegada a ella como si de un koala se tratara le reconfortaba. Poco pensaba en qué le depararía el día. En el desayuno no vio a su madre, según le informó la Sra. Tutcher se encontraba indispuesta. Ella conocía a Grace Becher y sabía que eso no era cierto, el único mal que atormentaba a su madre era la pérdida de su marido y el tener que reconocer a Jake como dueño del que había sido su hogar. Si Grace pecaba de algo era de orgullo.

El resto del día se le hizo mucho más llevadero, Charlotte estaba un poco más distraída y no se ocultaba durante tanto tiempo. Ambas decidieron emplear su mañana en otro tipo de quehaceres y se encerraron en la vieja biblioteca de la casa. La pequeña, que ya había aprendido a leer, le explicaba cientos de historias. Unas veces viajaban a mundos inhóspitos, otras eran damiselas en busca de su fiel caballero y en ocasiones pasaban mucho miedo con relatos de lo más tenebrosos. Fuera cual fuera la situación, Clarke agradecía poder disfrutar de nuevo de la risueña sonrisa de su hermana. Todo iba perfectamente hasta que oyeron a alguien llamar a la puerta.

– ¿Srta. Becher? ¿Charlotte? –el Sr. Finnegan entró en la biblioteca y las saludó con una reverencia– su huésped, el Sr. Becher, ha llegado y viene acompañado de un caballero y una dama –oír ese nombre hizo que los músculos se le tensaran.

– Gracias por el aviso, Sr. Finnegan –se puso de pie y alisó los pliegues de su vestido– Charlotte... ve a buscar a mamá y dile que se reúna con nosotros lo antes posible –su hermana la miró por el rabillo del ojo y asintió a desgana.

Bajar las escaleras nunca le había resultado tan complicado y tan pesado a la vez. Al llegar al salón lo primero en lo que se fijó fue en la figura de su tío Jake y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. El hombre era alto y de cabellos dorados cual trigal, facciones duras y mirada gélida. No sabía si iba a ser capaz de reconocer en aquel ser a alguien familiar.

– Sr. Becher –se dirigió a él e hizo una reverencia que su tío correspondió– es todo un placer recibirle.

– El placer es todo mío al poder contar con su compañía, señorita…

– Clarke –respondió al instante.

– Clarke –sonrió– Lamento las prisas con las que he efectuado mi llegada y también el hecho que no avisara con antelación que me acompañarían dos buenos amigos –la joven recordó entonces las palabras del Sr. Finnegan. Con los nervios había olvidado por completo que en aquella sala no estaban solos– permítame presentarle al honorable Sr. Collins y su hermana, Alexandra –los azules ojos de Clarke se permitieron entonces desviarse de los de Jake y contempló las otras dos figuras que poblaban la sala. En pie, un apuesto y sonriente joven de cabellos castaños oscuros y porte elegante. Había algo en su forma de sonreír que era casi magnético. Pero si hablaba de magnetismo no podía sino asombrarse ante su hermana… Alexandra. La joven, por cuyo aspecto dedujo que tendría su edad, era la belleza personificada. Ojos claros, labios carnosos, tez pálida y cabello largo semi-recogido. Sin duda, una figura que quitaba el aliento.

– Es un placer recibirles a ustedes también en nuestro humilde hogar –reprodujo la reverencia y pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como tanto el Sr. Collins como su hermana también la hacían. De hecho, tan absorta estaba contemplando a Alexandra que cuando ésta le devolvió la mirada su corazón casi le da un vuelco. ¿Qué extraña brujería tenía esa mujer?


	4. Capítulo 4 (XXVII)

**Comentarios**

Volvemos al futuro (presente de la historia, en realidad). Espero que los saltos temporales no estén causando algún problema... son parte fundamental de la trama, ya lo iréis viendo :)

* * *

 **(XXVII)**

 **Capítulo 4**

Aquella mañana había un gran ajetreo en "Monte Washington". Prácticamente todo ser vivo se preparaba con ahínco para celebrar el día del Resurgimiento. Ya fueran los de menor clase como los privilegiados del complejo, cada cual sacaba sus mejores galas y se vestía con ellas, aparentando llevar un nivel de vida que todos sabían que era mentira. Pero poco les importaba pues en contadas ocasiones tenían la posibilidad de viajar a La Ciudad de Luz, de cruzar sus puertas. Clarke, sin embargo, no veía nada allí que pudiera llamar su atención más que un puñado de excéntricos de alta cuna que no dudaban en restregarles todas las comodidades de las que podían disfrutar. Lo que más le preocupaba del viaje era la charla que había tenido con Jasper la noche anterior. Pese a que el joven le juró y le perjuró que había sido una broma, ella no terminaba de creerle.

– ¿Vas a ir así a La Ciudad de Luz? –su hermano se acercó y la miró de arriba abajo. Sin duda hacía referencia a los harapos que llevaba por vestido, una camiseta de tirantes grisácea bastante estropeada y descosida por los bordes, una chaqueta de cuero azul marino y unos ceñidos pantalones negros con roturas en ambas rodillas– lo único decente son las botas militares estas –las señaló con la mano y rió.

– Pensé que te daba igual la apariencia –arqueó una ceja, interrogante.

– Y me da igual, pero creí que querrías celebrar el día de hoy.

– Voy porque todos estamos obligados a hacerlo no porque quiera –le corrigió mientras metía las llaves del piso en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta y cogía las gafas.

– ¿Crees que las vas a necesitar?

– ¿El qué?

– Las gafas.

– No tengo ni idea –se las colgó del cuello– pero nunca están de más.

– Está bien –rió de nuevo– si papá y mamá estuvieran aquí seguro que dirían que estás muy guapa –puso ambas manos en sus mejillas y le dio un casto beso en la frente.

– ¿Qué no eres capaz de decirlo tú?

– Tal vez.

– Les echo de menos, Jasper –intentó decirlo con una sonrisa pero no pudo evitar que los ojos se le humedecieran.

– Lo sé –su hermano la rodeó con los brazos y la abrazó– yo también.

Clarke era pequeña para recordarlo con exactitud, para jamás se le olvidaría el último día que vio a sus padres. Aquel domingo se levantaron antes de lo habitual y entraron en su habitación, despertándola. Su madre se sentó en la cama junto a ella y besó su mejilla: "Sé fuerte, Clarke. Desde ahora y por siempre deberás serlo. No olvides que te queremos". Cada palabra se grabó en su memoria a fuego. Esa fue la última imagen que tenía de ellos porque así lo quiso. No asistió a su juicio y tampoco a su ejecución. Jasper sí. Y sabía que desde entonces su hermano no había vuelto a ser el mismo.

– ¿Vamos? –el moreno la soltó y le sonrió con tristeza– seguro que los Blake ya están de camino.

– ¿Bellamy? Lo dudo… éste es capaz de haberse quedado dormido.

– Seguro, Octavia habrá tenido que sacarle a rastras de la cama –ambos rieron ante aquel comentario y salieron del apartamento.

Los pasillos de la planta -7 nunca habían tenido tanta vida. Decenas de familias dejaban sus casas y se amontonaban en la estrechez de túnel que daba a la salida, ya fuera por las escaleras o el ascensor. Jasper se coló entre la multitud y la sujetó de la mano, arrastrándola. La "marcha a La Ciudad de Luz" había empezado oficialmente. Una estúpida tradición que llevaban celebrando hacía más de quinientos años y que empezó con la famosa leyenda del Resurgimiento de la humanidad. Según estudiaban de pequeños en clase de historia, después del devastador desastre que azotó a la humanidad ésta se sumió en la miseria: los supervivientes iban sin rumbo alguno, robando, violando y dejando muertos a sus espaldas. Fue entonces cuando el primer canciller apareció y creó el "Orden Primigenio", un sistema de clases basado, teóricamente, en las aptitudes de cada persona para un determinado puesto. Tras una cruenta batalla finalmente el sistema fue impuesto y se construyeron tanto el complejo Monte Washington como los invernaderos y La Ciudad de Luz. Aquella victoria se celebró cada año desde entonces.

Pocas habían sido las personas que se habían opuesto ante el régimen del Orden Primigenio. Los últimos en hacerlo fueron sus padres y con su muerte el canciller Jaha consiguió aplastar los ánimos de los rebeldes e infundir miedo en cualquiera que quisiera seguir sus pasos. Esto es algo que ella ya había asimilado pero que a Jasper le costaba admitir. Muchas veces creía que ella no había heredado nada del carácter revolucionario de su padre o de la fuerza de voluntad de su madre pues la rubia era pacifista y se conformaba con poder sobrevivir día a día. Nada le interesaban las igualdades o desigualdades del sistema y, muy en el fondo, no conseguía perdonar a sus padres por haber antepuesto su lucha a su familia. Les quería, por supuesto, pero eso no quitaba lo enfadada que estaba con ellos por lo egoístas que habían sido.

– ¡Eh, Clarke! –oyó a alguien gritar su nombre y se giró hacia la multitud. De entre todos ellos pudo identificar a Octavia Blake, agitando el brazo en el aire con efusividad.

– Octavia –le sonrió mientras la morena se acercaba, arrastrando consigo a su hermano– vaya… veo que has conseguido sacar a Bellamy de casa.

– Y lo que ha costado –suspiró– no hay manera de despegarle las sábanas.

– Oye, deja de hablar de mí como si no estuviera delante para responder –el joven torció el labio y Clarke rió– me alegra que os lo paséis tan bien a mi costa.

– No te haces una idea –esgrimió con sagacidad la rubia.

– Bueno… –Bellamy pasó por su lado y se dirigió a su hermano– ¿Qué hay, Jasper? –ambos se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos.

– ¿Vuestros padres no vienen? –su hermano fue el primero en soltarse y miró alternativamente a los Blake.

– Se han adelantado –Octavia tomó parte de la conversación y se situó a su lado, cogiéndola del brazo– igual que vamos a hacer yo y Clarke, si nos disculpáis.

– ¿Qué? –la joven parpadeó pero su reacción fue algo tardía pues la morena ya la llevaba adelante, adentrándose en la multitud.

– Quiero hablarte de algo –masculló en un susurro– sígueme la corriente.

– De acuerdo –enarcó una ceja, curiosa, y se volvió hacia su hermano– ¡¿nos vemos en el punto de siempre?! –tuvo que gritar pues con el estruendo de todos los que inundaban el pasillo y la distancia no estaba segura de que Jasper fuera a escucharla.

– ¡Allí estaré! –le respondió el joven con una amplia sonrisa.

La curiosa procesión salió de Monte Washington y no fue hasta que el intenso sol y los rojizos montes les dieron la bienvenida que Octavia empezó a hablar. La notaba nerviosa, hilarante y casi eufórica. Y no podía decir que la pequeña de los Blake fuera un amasijo de dichas emociones precisamente. Bien es cierto que la morena tenía fama de poseer un carácter fuerte que a más de uno se le atragantaba… pero, aquella efusividad no era propia de su ser.

– Me he unido a la Resistencia –espetó del tirón, agarrando con fuerza su mano.

– ¿Qué has hecho qué? –parpadeó. De todos los posibles escenarios que su mente había imaginado aquel era el único que no contemplaba.

– Hace unas semanas –se agarró a su brazo, acercándose, y bajó el tono de voz– ellos contactaron conmigo y lo cierto es que su causa, su lucha… debería ser la de todos nosotros… si lo piensas, hemos vivido como ganado prácticamente desde que ocurrieron los hechos del Resurgimiento…

– Espera –la cortó en seco– ¿dices que contactaron contigo? ¿ellos? ¿quiénes?

– Miembros de la Resistencia, Clarke –arqueó las cejas como si esa fuera la mayor obviedad del mundo.

– ¿A través de quién? –quiso morderse el labio para no formular aquella pregunta pues temía cuál iba a ser su respuesta.

– Jasper.

– Lo sabía… –suspiró– Octavia no debes, ni quieres, entrar en la espiral de demencia en la que se ha metido mi hermano.

– No, no lo entiendes, Clarke. Esto es mucho mayor que tu hermano, que tú o que yo –en sus ojos brillaba la misma brizna de esperanza que durante tantos años había visto en Jasper– está por encima de todos nosotros… esto es justicia.

– Octavia, ¿es que no lo entiendes? Esto no es justicia, esto es ridículo y una locura que acabará con vosotros entre rejas o, en el peor de los casos, en una bolsa de plástico –le recriminó entre dientes y no pudo evitar que la imagen de la fotografía de sus padres viniera a su cabeza.

– Locura o no, siento que es mi destino y que debo hacerlo –le sonrió– al igual que sentí que no podía ocultártelo durante más tiempo.

– ¿Y por qué decides contármelo ahora?

– Porque hoy –torció la sonrisa y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Clarke– si todo sale bien, será un día en que ni el canciller Jaha ni ningún miembro de los privilegiados de La Ciudad de Luz podrá olvidar jamás.


End file.
